<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Azerbaijan by Masterpiece_of_turkey_cleverness</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25631257">Azerbaijan</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masterpiece_of_turkey_cleverness/pseuds/Masterpiece_of_turkey_cleverness'>Masterpiece_of_turkey_cleverness</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Agency (TV 2001)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fingering, Fluff, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, there's only one bed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:20:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25631257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masterpiece_of_turkey_cleverness/pseuds/Masterpiece_of_turkey_cleverness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Terri and Lex are in a hotel and THERE'S ONLY ONE BED.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lex (The Agency TV 2001)/Terri Lowell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Dickmas in July 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Azerbaijan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89/gifts">Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic is for @idabbleincrazy for Dickmas!  I pinch hit for you :).  It is my first het sex scene, so hopefully I did okay with that :).  I give you bedsharing and Terrex!</p>
<p>This fic was beta'ed by the amazing WarlockWriter!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lex set his laptop down on the kitchen table and tossed his keys in the bowl next to the door.  He was exhausted; he’d been up all night hacking into a foreign database that hadn’t even held any useful information.  </p>
<p>Lex knew he should be happy; Joshua was back, and after the collar bomb, Terri had broken up with Stiles--for good, or at least so she swore.  But Lex knew several things.  First, the separation was probably just temporary; Terri and Stiles were always on-again, off-again.  Second, Terri didn’t like him that way.  Hell, she would probably rather be Joshua’s...fourth?...ex-wife than date Lex.  Between Matt and Stiles, she clearly had a type, and Lex just didn’t have the jaw for it.  </p>
<p>He sighed, and walked further into his small apartment.  He fished a burrito out of the freezer, set it on a plate, and put it in the microwave.  It got him thinking about food.  Lex had really enjoyed last year when Terri had invited him to Thanksgiving, even if it was just a pity-invite. Her family had been nice, and she had seemed relaxed and happy--like a real artist should be.  </p>
<p>Lex smacked his forehead against the refrigerator door.  He really, really needed to get over this crush.  It wasn’t doing anyone any good, least of all him.  </p>
<p>.oOOo.</p>
<p>The concierge showed them to their room after an exhausting flight that left Lex so anxious, he wasn’t sure if he’d even be able to sleep despite the jet lag.  It was just him and Terri; the others were off gathering intel and had other quarters.  The Art Department was just there in case anything needed to be hacked, painted, or otherwise crafted.  </p>
<p>It was probably a good thing he didn’t feel sleepy, as the room he and Terri were led to only had one bed--and a small one at that; international sizes differed, but Lex was pretty sure it was smaller than a queen, although it seemed a little bigger than a twin.  </p>
<p>Besides the bed, there was a tiny desk with two rickety chairs and a low dresser.  “Dibs on the table!” he announced, walking over and setting his laptop down on it.  </p>
<p>“Why can’t we ever stay anywhere nice?” Terri grumbled, as she lay her go-bag down on the small bed.  </p>
<p>“Azerbaijan isn’t exactly known for its hotels,” Lex pointed out.  “We’re just lucky we don’t have to sleep in a goat shed.”  </p>
<p>“I guess.”  Terri disappeared into the bathroom for a few moments, before coming out with a grimace on her face.  “Hope you weren’t planning on showering.  It’s pretty disgusting in there.”  </p>
<p>“Nah,” Lex replied.  “Why would I want to shower when it’s 95 degrees out and there’s no air conditioning?”</p>
<p>Terri chuckled.  “Good question.”  She ‘unpacked’ her important supplies onto the dresser, as its top was the only flat surface in the room aside from the table Lex had already claimed.  “Think work will call?”</p>
<p>“Me, definitely.  You, I don’t know,” Lex replied.  He already had his laptop out of the bag and was setting it up, using a power converter and small surge protector before plugging it into the strange-looking outlet on the wall.  “They never let us have a <i>real</i> vacation.”  </p>
<p>“What do you want to do about the bed?” Terri asked, looking down at it.  </p>
<p>Lex glanced over.  Yup, still tiny.  “You can have it,” he offered gallantly.  “I’ll take the floor.”  </p>
<p>“You don’t have to do that.  We can both fit,” Terri replied.  </p>
<p>Lex raised his eyebrows.  “Only because you’re so skinny.  Are you sure?”</p>
<p>“We’re both adults,” Terri replied with a shrug.  “Now, I’d better mix up some paint; I think I’ll do the view out the window.”  </p>
<p>“Cool.  I’ve got plenty to do over here,” Lex said.  He was already tapping away at his keyboard, making contact with Stiles.  </p>
<p>.oOOo.</p>
<p>They both managed to get in the bed that night, but it was pretty clear that they were going to have to tolerate some touching.  “Sorry,” Lex kept having to whisper.  </p>
<p>“It’s fine,” Terri whispered back.  There was a pause, and then, “Lex?  Have you ever thought about...you and me?”</p>
<p>Lex froze.  Was this a trick question?  No, scratch that, was any of his possible answers acceptable?  “Um…  I mean...have you?” he stammered.  </p>
<p>“Not until Thanksgiving,” she replied, rolling over to face him.  There was some more touching, but as she was the one responsible for it, Lex didn’t apologize.  “And not seriously until after I broke up with Stiles.”  </p>
<p>“Um…”  Why did his famous wit desert him when he needed it the most?  “Well, I mean, I have, but...I didn’t think you were interested.”  </p>
<p>“I am now,” Terri replied quietly.  “Would you like to try?  I’m clean and on the pill.”  </p>
<p>Lex gulped audibly, his brain refusing to make connections.  “Uh...try what?”  </p>
<p>“This,” she said, leaning closer and kissing him.  </p>
<p>The kiss was everything he’d ever daydreamed about.  For a few moments, they were joined only at the lips, but soon Terri sunk her hands into his hair and he returned the favor.  Her hair was just as soft as he’d expected, and he very much enjoyed running his fingers through it.  </p>
<p>When they broke apart for air, Lex gasped, “Are you sure?”</p>
<p>“Are you clean?” Terri asked.  </p>
<p>“Yeah,” Lex said, and she promptly rolled on top of him and kissed him again.  He could feel her entire body pressing against him, and it was a wonderful feeling.  The only problem was…  Lex started to fumble with the sheets and his T-shirt.  </p>
<p>Terri sat up and pulled her tank top off, revealing her breasts.  Lex tentatively palmed them, touching carefully at first and then with a bit more confidence as he read the expressions on her face to see what she enjoyed.  He forgot all about the sheets and his clothes.  “Uh...how do you like it?”  He’d once made fun of her breast size, but the size seemed perfect now.  </p>
<p>Terri managed to pull the sheets away from them and then started working on Lex’s T-shirt.  “Slow and sweet?  For tonight?” she asked.  </p>
<p>“Yeah, okay.”  Lex knew he would do whatever she wanted as he slid his fingers into the waistband of her shorts and pushed them and her panties down her legs.  There was an awkward moment while he was doing that and she was pulling his shirt off, but after some wiggling they managed to remove everything but his boxers.  </p>
<p>Terri settled atop Lex again, and went back to kissing him.  He began exploring her body with his hands, taking note of the spots where she seemed to like being touched.  She’d asked for slow and sweet, and he planned to deliver.  He was hard, though, and he couldn’t help but occasionally raise his hips to create a little friction between them.  </p>
<p>Terri’s hands eventually found his boxers, and she pulled at the waistband.  Lex responded by rolling them over so he was on top, then reaching for the underwear and helping her remove them entirely. She immediately grasped him, and he groaned in response.  “Wow, Lex.  I...had no idea.”</p>
<p>“It’s the little guys you have to watch out for,” he quipped, slowly kissing his way down her body.  He stopped at her breasts, and began lavishing them with attention, making her arch up into him and moan.  That sound...he very much wanted to hear it again.  </p>
<p>After a while, Lex kissed his way further down, past her neatly-trimmed pubic hair, and pushed her legs apart so he could fit his head in between them; he wasn’t sure how long he would last once he finally penetrated her and wanted to make sure she had a good time tonight.  That meant that she came first, literally and figuratively.</p>
<p>Lex licked at her core, tasting her on his tongue, and then carefully inserted a couple of fingers.  He began slowly thrusting them in and out while he lapped at her clit.  “Yes!  Just like that!” she cried, and he smiled.  If it was a little smug, well, who knew?  </p>
<p>He continued to work on Terri until she clenched down on his fingers and cried out, then relaxed. He started to kiss his way up her body again, until he could lean down and kiss her.  “Ready?” he asked.  </p>
<p>“Yeah, god, Lex,” Terri responded, carding her fingers through his hair now that it was back in reach.  “Again?”</p>
<p>“Again,” he confirmed, lining up his dick and then slowly pushing himself into her.  She made that noise again--and here he’d thought he couldn’t get any harder.  He was fairly certain, at this point, that this was just a really embarrassing dream, but he really didn’t care--she felt so amazing around him!  </p>
<p>It was agony to hold himself steady for a even a few seconds, but he knew he was big and (there was the smug smile again) she probably needed a moment to get used to him.  She was breathing hard, and she soon gasped out, “Move!”</p>
<p>Lex did, grasping his control and holding it as tightly as he might if it were a lifesaver and he was drowning.  She’d asked for slow and sweet, and while it was hard (heh) for him to remember anything right now, he went as slowly as he could manage.  “Can you...come again?” he asked between thrusts.  </p>
<p>“Uh-huh,” she nodded, equally breathless.  He kissed her again--a bit sloppily, but he didn’t think he could be blamed for that--and leaned his weight on one forearm so he could reach down with one hand and tease her clit.  </p>
<p>He was having a hard time holding off his orgasm; he forced himself to think of his deceased grandmother, and thankfully, that did the trick.  “Come on, Terr,” he urged.  “Come on.”  </p>
<p>“I’m--I’m--almost!  Keep doing that!” Terri arched up underneath him, and he figured (or maybe hoped) she was probably pretty close.  </p>
<p>“Come on, come for me,” he whispered.  Several thrusts later, he felt her clench down on him, and couldn’t help but come himself with a cry of, “Terri!”  </p>
<p>There was a momentary blankness, and then slowly Lex realized that he’d propped himself up on both forearms just in time to avoid collapsing on her.  Panting, he looked down into her face, a little nervously.  Was she satisfied?  She <i>looked</i> satisfied.  He gave her a quick kiss, and then slowly pulled out and rolled off of her.  He wanted to say something witty, but didn’t have the breath yet.  </p>
<p>Terri recovered enough to talk first.  “Wow.  That was..wow.”  </p>
<p>Lex couldn’t help but grin.  “Good things come in small packages, huh?”</p>
<p>Terri sniffed.  “There’s nothing small about <i>your</i> package.”  </p>
<p>Again, he couldn’t help himself.  “Bigger than Stiles?”</p>
<p>Terri turned her head and glared at him.  “No comment.”  </p>
<p>“I’ll take that as a yes,” Lex retorted.  He took another minute to breathe, then, “So...you still want to try us?”</p>
<p>“My earlier comment didn’t make that obvious?”  A pause.  “You in?”</p>
<p>Lex surreptitiously pinched himself, and was pleased by the result.  “Absolutely.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>